A Change in the Weather
by Lalalackadaisy
Summary: Tsuna finally follows through with his plan to run away from Reborn and abandon the Vongola. Unfortunately, things don't always turn out the way you want them to. Inspired by 100 drabble challenge prompt 78: Change in the weather. Rated K-plus for death.


Author's Note: You know, even though I almost never read author's notes (unless I know the author enough to know they won't be a wast of my time), it seems almost like an obligation to put one up here and after the story. I wonder why?

-thesungoesdown-

Tsuna buries himself deeper into his flimsy jacket. He has decided that leaving his gloves at home simply to spite Reborn hasn't been one of his best, or most clear-headed, for that matter, ideas, but by now it's far too late to turn back. If he is going to do something like this in his best life, he'll bring a better jacket.

He exhales softly and his breath crystallizes in the frigid air before fading away into the day. Tsuna has no idea how it's possible for a place to be so stuffy yet so cold at the same time. It's probably a quality only this particular breed of clanky vehicle possesses. He's been on rides before and it's never been anything like this.

Then again, that might be because he's so alone...

He shifts the strap of his backpack to where it isn't digging against a bruise (not his worst, nor his latest, by far, but why suffer either way? It's going to slide back down in a minute and a half anyway.)

The clunky rhythm of trains often does that to things. His trunk has already fallen out of its compartment twice.

Tsuna turns to stare out the window instead. The snowy trees flashing rapidly past blur into a plain white background after a few seconds. He fights back a flinch every time the train passes a lucky spot that had escaped the heavy snowfall that has been dominating this region for the past few days. Each time, the shock of brown jumps out at him and reveals that soft flurries are still dancing furiously through the wind.

At least it's distracting. He pull up his backpack again and leans his head against the window. It's absolutely freezing, so he takes the end of his scarf and places it between his head and the frosty pane. The improvised pillow stops helping after a few seconds and he gives up, instead choosing to bring his feet up on the dusty bench and huddle into himself. The rattling was too loud to allow sleep, anyway.

It's interesting, Tsuna thinks, how if you look at the train windows out of the corner of your eye, the paths that are carved out by errant snowflakes hitting the glass outside at high speeds look far too similar to claw marks gouged into the side of the vehicle. Perhaps claw marks given by claws covered in beautiful golden flame... Tsuna shudders and closes his eyes lest he imagine something even more terrifying - as doubtful as that thought is - running alongside the rails.

When he opens them, he has missed his planned stop and his shoulder strap is cutting into his shoulder hard enough to leave chafe marks.

Well, it's not like it was a great plan in the first place. He sighs. There isn't any point to telling anyone what happens, because it'd not like the train is going to turn around, so he keeps waiting. He'll get off at the next stop.

After about an hour of staring morosely at the opposite wall and generally feeling sorry for himself, Tsuna is told that his seat is going to be taken the next stop and that he needs to leave. He probably mumbles some sort of reply that wouldn't have been remotely coherent even if he tried. His lips, he's pretty sure, are turning blue, and he's numb enough not to care.

He stands up, fumbling with the latch on the panel holding back his luggage from the floor and wonders how the train's own vibrations manage to free it twice (maybe three times, as there are some clothes scattered across the ground. Either he wasn't as attentive as he thought last time he picked up his stuff, or the person who took pity on him while he was asleep wasn't very thorough), yet he needs two full minutes to unhook the simple thing.

Useless Tsuna, indeed. The trunk swings down squarely onto his head. Even when Reborn isn't here, he's still being hurt for his shortcomings. Is this a curse?

Eventually he manages to get everything in order and walks out of his section right as the train starts slowing. God forbid he somehow manages to miss this stop, too.

He shoulders his backpack for the millionth time and ignores his trunk bumping into his heels wit every step he takes. Who said he isn't patient? He's starting to sway a little, he should get that bump from the trunk checked out. More importantly...

...Where was this?

Probably the only positive thing about this situation is that it's much, much warmer. For the first time, Tsuna notices the sun is finally out, and he smiles despite himself. The weak rays seem to be trying to cheer him up as they shine through the opening at the top of the escalator. Now that he thinks about it, the actual sun isn't anything like his Sun Guardian-

Well. Former Sun Guardian. Tsuna's left now, hasn't he? Finally given up like he's always said he would. It doesn't feel nearly as satisfying as it should. Maybe...

He moved on from that thought. It's not so hard, he feels like he might have a concussion and his thoughts are wandering.

With a mild grin on his face and a bounce in his - still pain-filled thanks to his bad choice of luggage, thanks for asking - step, Tsuna moves to the exit of the train terminal where he's been dropped off. The other passengers have all left while he loitered around in a miserable daze. He notices that the escalator's stopped, down for repairs, but maintenance has left it open for people to walk. Nothing's moving.

Suddenly there's a loud scuffle just up the stairs and Tsuna's curious, because, what if someone needs his help? He... can't let innocent people get hurt! It's getting a little hard to think and something seems a bit off, but that's a logical conclusion.

He drops his bag and sprints up the still steps, reeling when he gets to the top. The sun is brighter than he thought, but the air seems clearer up here. He hears a woman scream and is off again.

Lighting a ring he secretly exchanged for his Vongola ring back at home, Tsuna's shoes skid on the sidewalk as he turns a corner and runs past short, squat brick-and-stone buildings towards where he's sure the assassin - it's got to have been as assassin, right? People must have heard that Vongola Decimo's disappeared and now they're looking for him - has gone. He must have taken the bystander with him as a hostage, yes, that's it, a hostage that Tsuna needs to save before she gets hurt!

The sun beats down on his head and Tsuna feels a little dizzy from all the running now. He hadn't expected it to be this hot...

But, no. He shakes his head, hair flopping around wildly. There's someone in trouble right down that alley.

And he's finally there, oh, it's darker and shadier, and a lot cooler, and there they are! There's a man holding that lady to a wall, he's going through her purse-

"Hey! Let her- let her go!" There, that sounds right. Maybe he should be a little more demanding? "Now!"

The man turns around and he's wielding a gun, but that's okay because this is Tsuna, he was going to be the Vongola Decimo, he's got his Dying Will, the good never lose!

Tsuna charges forward, coating his fist in Sky flames as easily as breathing - which, on the other hand, is becoming a little hard right now - and-

- and the man panics at the site of fire, raises the gun-

- there's a shot-

- splatter-

The woman screams again.

-andthesuncomesup-

Author's Note: Favorites are hugged to death and reviews make me feel fluttery inside. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
